


How Do You Like Your Eggs in the Morning? (I Like Mine with a Kiss) 喜欢你的早餐吗？（我愿以吻回应）

by slyrat



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Morning After, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyrat/pseuds/slyrat
Summary: 第一次把一盘吐司摆在Morse面前时，Morse看着他的表情就好像突然发现他头上长出了第二个脑袋。
Relationships: Peter Jakes/Endeavour Morse
Kudos: 6





	How Do You Like Your Eggs in the Morning? (I Like Mine with a Kiss) 喜欢你的早餐吗？（我愿以吻回应）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How Do You Like Your Eggs in the Morning? (I Like Mine with a Kiss)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956013) by [LadyAJ_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAJ_13/pseuds/LadyAJ_13). 



> 作者的话：一个死不悔改的小毛病，题目快跟故事一样长了：P
> 
> 声明：本文乃LadyAJ_13所写 How Do You Like Your Eggs in the Morning? (I Like Mine with a Kiss)的中文翻译，原文地址：  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956013
> 
> A translation of ‘ How Do You Like Your Eggs in the Morning? (I Like Mine with a Kiss) ’By LadyAJ_13
> 
> The author is LadyAJ_13. And the original link is here.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956013
> 
> Thank LadyAJ_13 for this sweet and cute work.

** I **

第一次把一盘吐司摆在Morse面前，对方盯着Jakes的表情就好像突然发现他头上多长出了个脑袋。

** II **

事实上，这已全然不是他们首次经历此等情形。

头先几次，他俩都喝得烂醉，然后一切结束于一方匆匆忙忙、跌跌撞撞地冲出寓所前门的背影里。最开始这幕主要发生在晚上十一点多，后来逐渐推延至午夜，凌晨一点…那之后，他们变了方式，总是一个起得大早，悄声开溜；另一个则仍卧于床上，假装根本未曾惊醒。

** III **

而今的走向又着实算得上挺令人费解，甚而无语，毕竟这种局面已经快持续了好几个月：

那时，他第一次睁眼醒来，发现Morse还留在床上，酣睡着，离Jakes的鼻尖仅有几英寸远。谢天谢地，他俩没黏乎乎地蜷着搂在一处。不过Jakes仍旧能沾染到对方辐射在床单上的体温，望见四散缀在对方颧骨边的雀斑。他本可以继续严闭双目，静候着另一个人转醒，小心翼翼地掀开被面，轻手轻脚地离开；让这些彼此都烂熟于心的动静悠悠响起。

但时钟显示已经7点一刻，也意味着差不多该是晨起上班的点了。 所以他最后选择了去动身烧上水壶，烤点吐司，然后…喂饱他的客人。 _呃，你们知道的，就出于礼貌什么的，对不？ ~~（我信你有鬼）~~_ 况且Peter Jakes可从来不会错过他的早餐。当了警察后，你为数不多可以指望的事情里肯定没有‘不被突发情况打扰’这项，也预示着你不得不抓紧一切机会，好确保上自己能尽量多享用到几餐体面饭菜。

Morse终究还是吞下了那片吐司，放弃了抵御Peter眼神里闪闪发光的期待( ~~星星眼)~~ 。虽然到了最后他开动的时候，面包上烤化的黄油其实都重新凝结得差不多了。

** IV **

他们还没好好讨论过这个，这一切，他们的关系…但是转变已然发生。至少现在Peter每次醒来都能看见，要么Morse眼睛闭着还陷在睡梦的模样，要么Morse睁着双眼躺在床上，一副等待者 _（投喂）_ 的姿态。

他随了Morse去他家睡的那几个清早，帘布交叠的空隙间流泻而出的晨曦老是明晃得让他只能在床袛间瑟缩，左右颠身才堪堪避过光线。

初次那顿双方都过于谨慎的早餐很快被下一顿取代了，然后是再下一顿，再一顿…所以你看这就是为什么Jakes更喜欢他自己的公寓。毕竟在Morse这儿，足够好彩，也就可能找到点Morse残存的茶叶和牛奶。但要是在Jakes那儿，他可是个家中常备着塞满新鲜食材的冰箱和储面包柜的男人。 ~~（会过日子的贤惠男子）~~

Morse在吐司还冒着热气儿时就一把抓过，黄油还在表面咝咝作响。看着他，Peter发现自己正思量着要不要去超市买点柑橘酱之类的果酱啥的。

** V **

差不多近半年，他们都对着现状不声不响。至少，不比他们素日里在局里和街上彼此斗嘴那样说得多，也没有那些他记忆里女孩们会喜欢说的枕边蜜语，甚至连些无营养的琐碎话都少见。※他们就只是简简单单、平平淡淡地一天天过着，把夜间发生的点点滴滴都搁置在破晓前的晦色里。

然后有次Jakes想起自己忘了去买面包，确实多了些不便，不过总能轻易克服。作为补救，他给他俩整了点炒蛋，放了许多他本想留待到周末享用的培根进去。

Morse对着这盘早餐，用那种似或看见了奇迹的目光凝望着他。像在他眼中， **Peter Jakes** **其人，本身即是神迹** 。

** VI **

这事儿以后，日子过得似流水一般飞逝遁走。Jakes发觉自己正正习惯搜罗着早餐的新花样，新菜式。忘买面包的意外也发生了不止一次，但碰巧他手边总能找到点作为替代的香肠，或焗豆…唔，煎饼也成。虽然看上去花哨了些，其实做起来根本不难。

每当Jakes挨个地分发着他们的食物时，Morse就会放出那种晶亮亮的视线，一直全神贯注地盯着Jakes的动作。而Jakes，他对此也只能无措地放任自己沉浸在这份目光的融融暖意中。

_“_ _你是在养胖我吗，_ _Jakes_ _？_ _”_

有天早上，Morse晃着杯子里的果汁兀然发问，发梢还四处乱翘地支楞着。现场的一切看起来像是：多式的早餐，伴有水果和吐司，还有咖啡或茶可供选择；然后一如既往地、总配上些细心烹煮过的食物。这副家常景象让Morse睁大了双眼，用种柔软温驯的神情注目着Jakes。

_“_ _觉得更像是你把我吃得倾家荡产。_ _”_

_“_ _可都是你自己的错。我以前从来没这么喜欢吃东西过。_ _”_

这段自白听起来几乎跟Morse脸上的神情一样美好，暖意直蔓布到他脚尖，烘热了他整个身子。 _“但你喜欢吃我做的？”_

Morse后靠向椅背，带着点小苦恼地笑道： _“嗯_ _…_ _也许你的手艺先助你把我养成了个好胃口。”_

这般交谈其实已险些逼近那个他俩都讳莫如深的话题，但此番情境造就的屏息与停顿，让他感觉如此自在。Jakes想知道一切为什么就这么猝不及防地发生了。要是他们继续深究下去，要是他们最后还是选择了以某种方式定义了这段关系——他本可以拥有一个轻松愉悦的早晨，可Morse，被喂得饱饱的，用闪闪发光的眼睛看着他，惬意地半躺在厨房凳子上的Morse，就那样将每个晨间他们都决意逃避的旧事重提，拾在两人面前。

** VII **

既然已发展至此，那究竟他们还有什么理由不去行动起来，跨越彼此间的这点距离。

_“_ _也许正诚如你所言。_ _”_

_“_ _我们该来验证一下这个结论。_ _”_

Jakes瞪大了双眼，现在可差不多快八点，他们两个上班会迟到的。但他就是… **没办法拒绝** **Morse** 。

_“_ _今晚给我做饭？_ _”_

哦…失望地应下。

 _欸，等等。_ 一个不是醉醺醺，神志清明的Morse会留在他的公寓，在他这儿呆满整夜。不再躲进暮色的掩护里，偷偷摸摸；不再只是为了一个目的 ~~（上床打炮）~~ 前来（当然可能还为翌日早上那顿像样的早餐）。这个邀请看上去…看上去就像一个 **约会** ，像你能和另一个男性一起经历的正式的那种。

如果说世上还有别的可以和他一起来做这个的男性，那这个人也只可能是Morse。 他清了清嗓子。 _“晚上吃约克郡烤饼卷香肠怎么样？”_

Morse闻言期待得两眼放光，Jakes看到他这般情状，也不由地咧嘴绽出微笑。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 译者深刻检讨…900不到的英文，被话痨晚期的我搞成了快2000.过于绝望了，而且原作太太文笔太好，那复合句式用得溜溜嘚，英语中文皆半桶水的我好几次生不如死Q-Q蛮多打星号的地方意思还挺囫囵吞枣的，有大神能beta下就好了呜呜呜  
> 再次三鞠躬，对不起祸害了这篇贼可爱又甜蜜的作品，大家如果有能力的话，推荐还是看太太原文，真的强太多…喜欢的朋友，别忘记去给原作太太点个kuso或者comment下吼！  
> 最后题目我实在不知道咋翻…还有那个Jakes点的那个菜，看英文差点吓尿哈哈哈什么黑暗料理


End file.
